


Сделать мир лучше

by St_Gojyo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Gojyo/pseuds/St_Gojyo
Summary: Альтернативное видение выполнения квеста на "Опустошителе"





	Сделать мир лучше

— Серьезно? — Кандерус почти жалел, что на нем шлем. Нет у него таланта одним только голосом передать свое отношение к происходящему.

— Ты о чем? — Сурик отвлекся от своего увлекательнейшего занятия и посмотрел на Ордо наивными-наивными голубыми глазами из-под белобрысой челки. Отличная уловка, кстати. При первой встрече Кандерус почти купился и едва не поверил, что парень беспомощен, как новорожденный щенок стрилла. И так же безобиден.

Правда, через пару секунд все же вспомнил, что именно этот «щенок» руководил атакой при второй битве за Дксун, а также командовал в битве при Малахоре V. И отправил его на первоначально задуманное задание, а не послал.  
К Кексу.

— Об этом, джетии — Кандерус ткнул пальцем в ситхов. Живых, оглушенных и аккуратно связанных. — Ты собираешься оставить их в живых?

— Вокруг и так слишком много смертей, — сокрушенно ответил Сурик, покачав головой. И завязал свободные концы шнура бантиком. — Может быть, если мы будем добрее к окружающим, даже врагам — и этим потерянным душам! — Галактика станет лучше.

— Ага, — Кандерус покивал. Секунду помолчал, но продолжения не дождался. Сурик поднялся с колен, отряхнул руки и робу и отошел назад, любуюсь композицией со стороны. — Джети, ты в курсе, что мы в стыковочном рукаве?

— Конечно. Я посмотрел карту и планы крейсеров типа «Центурион» перед миссией.

— И то, что они сдохнут в мучениях, как только рукав будет свернут — ты тоже понял, да? — хмыкнул Ордо. Сурик часто-часто заморгал, словно незаслуженно обиженный ребенок — но Кандерус был уверен, что все эта джедайская морда прекрасно знала.  
Просто решил поиздеваться. Над ситхами и над ним.

— Конечно же нет! Я совсем об этом забыл! — Мирт всплеснул руками, словно домохозяйка, забывшая на плите суп. — Мандалор, мы должны перенести этих людей в безопасное место!

Под «мы» паршивец явно понимал его, Кандеруса. Поболтавшись по галактике с Реван, Ордо накрепко запомнил — и джети, и дар'джети сходятся в одном: полной и всеобъемлющей нелюбви к физическиму труду. Нееет, в их криффовых Академиях развивают не тело, не ум, а хитрозадость. Наверняка, есть отдельный курс «Как запрячь в грязную работу кого угодно, и отвертеться от попыток сделать то же самое с тобой».

— Серьезно? — повторил Ордо, склонив голову набок и машинально поглаживая гранату на поясе.

— Конечно! Мандалор, если мы будем бездумно убивать всех наших врагов, то станем не лучше их! — глаза Сурика вспыхнули пламенем веры в высшую справедливость. Кандерус давил зевки под шлемом и пытался придумать причину, почему именно этих неудачников — из пары сотен таких же — джети хочет оставить в живых.  
Но так и ничего не придумал.

Не хватило джедайской хитрозадости, видимо.

— Ты верный товарищ, и я верю, что Свет и милосердие не чужды соратнику Реван, — с подкупающей сердечностью заявил этот гаденыш, к сердцу же прикладывая руку. Левую.

А Кандерус подумал, что единственная причина всей этой бессмысленной возни — попытка заставить его сорваться.

Но та же Реван научила его с терпением относиться к заморочкам джети. Проще сделать все самому, чем препираться, попутно выслушивая лекции о Силе и прочем осике. Конечно, от нечего делать можно и джети заставить работать руками, но сейчас в распоряжении Мандалора нет лишней недели.

— Теперь мы можем идти? — Кандерус решил не заострять внимание на том факте, что «Опустошитель» не переживет битву за Телос, и связанные ситхи помрут в любом случае.

Иначе Сурик опять примется играть в доброго джетии не двинется с места, пока ситхов не перенесут на станцию...

— Конечно, — Мирт светло и радостно улыбнулся, став похож на полного дебила. — Мы ждали только тебя.

Чакаар.

***

На командной палубе «Опустошителя» диверсантов радушно встретил еще один отряд ситхов. К искренней радости Мандалора, в этот раз они догадались напасть неожиданно.

К радости, потому что у Сурика не осталось времени на выступления и пафосные позы. И джетии не подвел. Кандерус прислонился к стене и принялся считать сэкономленные заряды. Они еще пригодятся, а в способностях парня Мандалор убедился давным-давно.

Вот если бы тот еще не корчил из себя стукнутого по голове героя, словно каждую свободную минуту репетировал для выступления в Галактическом Оперном Театре...

— Как-то неаккуратно получилось, — расстроился Сурик, рассматривая трупы. Коридор, усеянный частями трупов. Замах у джетии выходил уж больно широким, не для тесных корабельных переходов. — Надо быть очень осторожными, двигаясь дальше. Эта миссия очень важна для всей Галактики!

В общем-то, Кандерус мог многое сказать об этой операции, её ходе, самом Мирте и джетиизе в целом.

Например, что его солдаты, за время, посвященное Суриком ситхам, могли проникнуть на крейсер, установить протонные заряды в главном двигателе и главной батарее, распить несколько чашек кафа за игрой в джедарик, уйти, перекусить и активировать детонатор.

Но зачем портить парню образ, верно? Это так... в духе джети, пробиться в глубокий тыл противника в одиночку, один на один сразиться с Самым Главным Врагом и успеть убежать в последнюю минуту. Или не успеть.

По крайне мере, Реван именно так описывала вылазку Бастилы и манеру действия Ордена.  
Ну, куда более красочно, научив Кандеруса десятку новых ругательств.

— Кандерус, — Мирт обернулся к Ордо и посмотрел на него с легким, но таким... джедайским осуждением в ярко-голубых глазах, что, будь Кандерус немного впечатлительней, например, как вечно-сомневающийся-в-себе-и-окружающих адмирал Онаси, точно устыдился бы. А может, и нет. — Я чувствую твои сомнения. Они ведут на Темную Сторону, туманят суждения и разум.

— Учту, — максимально вежливо ответил Кандерус, хотя хотелось научить парня тем самым выражениям, что он почерпнул у Реван. Но что-то подсказывало мандалорцу, что этот пресветлый дикут и так их знает, возможно, лучше самого Кандеруса. Просто нашел благодарную публику.  
Бесполезно просить джедая поторопиться. Особенно этого конкретного джедая.

— Хорошо, — серьезно кивнул Мирт и повернулся к Марр. — Визас, ты чувствуешь Нихилуса?

— Да... — слабым голосом ответила миралука. Спутница Изгнанника не особенно нравилась Кандерусу. То есть, совсем не нравилась. Всегда выглядела так, словно собиралась хлопнутся в обморок. И говорила таким голосом... мандалорианец постоянно ждал, что она начнет завывать и пророчить смерть всей галактике. Плюс манера общаться с помощью классических джедайских шарад.

Кандерус с детства не любил шарады.

— Где он?

— Близко... очень близко. Я чувствую его голод. Он... зовет меня...

Ордо понятия не имел, кто, кого, куда и зачем зовет, но был твердо уверен, что джетиизе не оценят, если сейчас встрять с докладом о Келборне, устанавливающем заряды, о Зуке, что успел просканировать корабль и обнаружить главного ситха на мостике и о готовых в любой момент начать штурм отрядах мандалорцев.

Хотя, в общем-то, Зука сказал, что мостик он просканировать не успел, а просто пролетая мимо обзорного окна, увидел здорового мужика в белой маске. Но и эта подробность вряд ли будет оценена джетиизе.

Нет-нет, джетиизе ТОЧНО не оценят такой подход к делу...

— Борись, Визас. Ты сильнее его. Ты сможешь противостоять Тьме.

— Я верю тебе.

Кандерус почувствовал себя немного неловко. Они точно не репетируют сцену из какой-нибудь низкопробной пьесы? Или, может, собираются переспать прямо тут?

— Мандалор, — погладив подружку по плечу и ободряюще ей улыбнувшись, Сурик вспомнил о том, зачем они тут все вместе собрались. — Думаю, ты можешь вызвать своих людей. Как только мы расчистим проход, они установят заряды.

— Ага, — радостно и покладисто согласился Кандерус, в который раз оставляя свое мнение при себе. — Сейчас сделаю.

***

— Великая Сила благоволит нам. Теперь операцию не сорвать! — улыбка Сурика заставила Кандеруса засомневаться в принадлежности к одному виду. Люди физически не могут так улыбаться.  
Как Мирт.  
Словно на кораблях класса «Центурион» в принципе нет и не может быть взрывчатки, а он, Сурик, сотворил ее из воздуха. Даже не выбери Кандерус тактику смирения в общении с этим джети, вряд ли бы он решился рассказать мальчишке, что на самом деле, хватит трех протонных зарядов, чтобы разрушить и так разваливающийся сам по себе крейсер.

Просто по старой привычке, мандалорцы притащили запасной...

— Отлично, — похвалил его Ордо. ДДетей и умственно отсталых вообще надо почаще хвалить. Это избавляет от кучи проблем. — Теперь быстро разбираемся с остальными делами и сваливаем. Не хочу сидеть голой шебс на взрывчатке.

— Сила подсказывает мне, что удача нам сопутствует, — Сурик продолжал безмятежно улыбаться. И, привстав на цыпочки, похлопал Кандеруса по плечу. — Нам нужно на мостик.

Кандерус проглотил и это, сам дивясь своему же терпению, и понадеялся, что терпеть осталось недолго. Пару-тройку часов в худшем случае, если по дороге к мостику их ничего не задержит.

— А что там? — Марр остановилась на развилке коридора, повернув голову налево.

— Ничего интересного, — быстро — слишком, непростительно, фатально быстро! — ответил Ордо. Джети переглянулись и крайне заинтересовались, что же там такое неинтересное.

— Я чувствую возмущение в Силе, — поделилась своими наблюдениями Визас. Кандерус прикинул, что если сейчас она свалится в обморок, то, слегка подправив траекторию, можно будет помочь ей упасть затылком прямо на угол.

— И боль... страх... опустошение, — не отстал от нее Сурик. Кажется, Кандерус пропустил момент, когда Изгнанник предложил сыграть в слова.

— Нихилус на мостике, — напомнил Ордо. Впрочем, без особой надежды напомнил. История о том, как Сурик упорно — уперто! — искал части для фазово-импульсного конвертора Зуки, обошла весь лагерь несколько раз.  
Разумный, способный несколько суток кряду провести в джунглях за потрошением канноков в поисках непереваренные запчастей, просто физически не способен понять значение слов «быстро», «короткая дорога», «рационально» и «отвлекающий фактор».

— Он никуда не денется, Мандалор, — джети отмахнулся от напоминания с детской непосредственностью. — Ведь Нихилус даже с корабля не сходит, когда уничтожает планеты. Верно, Визас?  
Миралука согласно кивнула. Ну да, она под присягой подтвердит, что солнце холодное, а хатты щедры и бескорыстны, если так скажет Мирт.

В общем, когда джетиизе свернули по направлению к «ничего интересного», у Кандеруса не оставалось других вариантов, как последовать за ними. О нет, Ордо вовсе не боялся, что эти блаженные погибнут — несмотря на любимый образ чокнутого джети, Сурик выстоял в Кругу даже не используя Силу, да и Визас неплохо показала себя в боях.

Просто Мандалор был уверен, что эта парочка с большой долей вероятности заблудится в попытке исследовать весь корабль. Крифф знает, что их «Сила» им подскажет и куда направит.

— Это здесь, — торжественно объявил Сурик, остановившись перед дверью. — Мандалор, приготовься. Там нас может ждать нечто ужасное.

Ордо тихо-тихо вздохнул, вспомнив старое доброе время, когда он работал на Канга. Тогда наниматель тоже раздражал мандалорца, но Дэвик хотя бы не имел привычки шляться вместе с подчиненным, пока Кандерус выполнял свою работу...

Мирт важно кивнул, видимо, по-своему поняв вздох Мандалора и активировал управляющую панель. Створки двери медленно поползли в стороны.

Встретить Тобина здесь, на корабле ужжжасного Владыки ситхов, Кандерус, мягко говоря, не ожидал. Совсем.  
Несмотря на множество недостатов, Талии хватило ума обзавестись еще более умным советником, и чего-чего, а оставлять в живых мятежника, одного из инициаторов восстание — он бы точно не стал.

Хотя выглядел бывший полковник не лучше мертвеца. Выцветший и высохший как мумия, серая кожа, а глаза белесые, как у тухлой рыбы. Жалкое зрелище. Кандерус поднял винтовку, желая исправить ошибку придворного джети.

— Нет, Мандалор! — Изгнанник махнул рукой, Силой опустив ствол винтовки вниз. Кандерус едва удержал рвущиеся с языка ругательства. — Полковник Тобин, что вы здесь делаете?

— Какая разница, что он тут делает? — вполголоса поинтересовался Ордо, не надеясь на ответ. Он его и не получил. Сурик на полную включил режим идиота и приблизился к полковнику. Отчаянный парень. Сам Ордо вряд ли бы рискнул подходить Тобину. Укусит еще. Оттирай потом слюну с любимой брони...

— Джедай... — Тобин втянул голову и пригнулся, словно в ожидании удара. — Ты... уничтожил мою планету. Ты погубил Ондерон.

— Напротив, — Мирт сочувственно покачал головой, — Королева Талия здравствует, Изис восстанавливается, а ондеронцы получили военную поддержку от мандалорцев. Это очень хороший обмен, полковник. Поверьте мне.

— Нет! — мятежник отшатнулся. — Ты врешь! Вся Республика выстроена на лжи! Вы погубите нас!

— Ну что вы, — Изгнанник успокаивающе улыбнулся. Добро-добро. ККандеруса затошнило - он уже знал, что эта улыбка сулит. И никак не мог отделаться от воспоминаний о методах Демагола. — Позвольте объяснить, полковник, почему вы неправы. И как еще можно все исправить.

Мирт мягко обнял полковника за плечи и отвел в угол комнаты, где принялся шепотом чем-то убеждать. Кандерус отвернулся. Файферковы джедайские штучки. Он их ненавидел. Еще с войны. А Реван только утвердила Ордо в мысли, что с джетиизе — и дарджетизе — лучше вообще не иметь никаких дел.

Зато Визас происходящее явно нравилось. Да, у миралуки нет глаз, но Кандерус был готов поставить Шлем Мандалора на то, что сейчас девчонка смотрит на Сурика взглядом влюбленной дуры.

А впрочем, весь экипаж Ястреба на него так смотрит.

— Так вы согласны, полковник? — отойдя на шаг, ласково поинтересовался Изгнанник.

— Да. Да, ты прав, мастер Сурик. Я должен все исправить, — Тобин достал бластер их кобуры и приставил себе к виску.

— Нет-нет-нет, — Мирт провел ладонью по воздуху, словно погладил что-то невидимое. — Будет лучше, если вы останетесь здесь и проследите, чтобы все протонные заряды взорвались. Согласны?

Тобин судорожно кивнул и, кажется, едва удержался от желания упасть перед Миртом на колени. И обслюнявить край его робы.  
Кандерус пожалел, что на нем шлем. Отчаянно хотелось прополоскать рот чем-нибудь покрепче. Или хотя бы сплюнуть.

— Как нам повезло, что мы встретили полковника! — простодушно радовался Мирт, когда за ними закрылась дверь поста Тобина. — И как нам повезло, что, несмотря на все свои ошибки, он порядочный и отважный человек. Лишь истинный патриот может пожертвовать своей жизнью во имя общего блага!

Кандерус покрепче ухватил винтовку, испытывая сильное искушение опустить приклад на белобрысый затылок. Его передергивало от одной только мысли, что такой вот улыбчивый тип может залезть ему в голову. Какой бы стервой не была Реван, сколько бы шрамов не оставила Кандерусу на долгую память, но такого она себе не позволяла. По крайней мере — с ним.  
Ну, Ордо очень на это надеялся.

— Теперь мы можем идти? — поинтересовался он, выкинув праздные размышления из головы. Не время отвлекаться.

— Теперь, когда я полностью уверен в успехе нашей миссии — можем, — разрешил Мирт. И завертел головой — Кандерус, не напомнишь, где на кораблях обычно размещают мостик?

***

Кандерус думал, что вид полковника Тобина одна из самых отвратительных вещей, какие он только видел за свою долгую и разнообразную жизнь. В первой десятке — так точно. Но, как оказалось, он недооценил дарджетии.

Мандалор предпочел бы никогда не видеть мостик «Опустошителя». Или забыть, как только увидел.  
Но вряд ли сможет это сделать, даже если в одну морду выдует все запасы спиртного в лагере.

Эти... люди явно находились рядом с ситхом гораздо дольше Тобина.

Стоит порадоваться за отличные фильтры в шлеме. Внешне экипаж казался умершим пару месяцев назад. Хотя, может оно так и было. Дар’джетизе всегда проявляли больше фантазии, чем джетизе. В плане боя, по крайне мере.

— Мне кажется, нас игнорируют самым невежливым образом, — громким шепотом Мирт поделился своими впечатлениями, впрочем, не спеша лично знакомиться с Нихилусом, чей черный плащ беззвездным провалом выделялся на фоне обзорного иллюминатора.

Кандерус же прикидывал шансы схватить обоих джедаев за шкирку, утащить с мостика и приказать Кексу садануть по нему чем-нибудь убойным. Результат подсчетов, навскидку, получался исчезающе малым. Большей частью потому, что Мирт уже задумчиво вертел рукоятку светового меча, а миралука так и вовсе приняла боевую стойку.

— Вот мы и встретились, Нихилус, — вежливо поздоровался Сурик. — Крейя много о тебе рассказывала.

Нихилус... ответил. Правда, Ордо затруднялся над определением звука, что издал ситх. Словно бы кто-то пытается говорить с перерезанным горлом.

В общем, Мандалор нихрена не понял — и не нуждался в этом.

Он нуждался в пушке побольше.

— Да, твоя бывшая учительница, — кивнул Мирт, что-то разобрав в шипении Нихилуса. Джетии и дарджети — одно дерьмо! — И она же рассказала о твоей слабости. Твоем голоде. Наверное, обидно прилететь на Телос и найти его пустым, да?

Лучше бы Изгнанник не злил ситха. С другой стороны, разве джедаи одним своим существованием не бесят адептов Темной Стороны? И вообще, лучше бы Сурик поручил уничтожить «Опустошитель» кому-то еще — например, приплатил сверху за это мандалорцам, а не лез в драку в первых рядах.

— Он... слишком... силен! — выдохнула миралука. Несмотря на обжигающую боль во всем теле, Кандерус восхитился выдержкой девчонки. Ему, в бескар'гаме из настоящего мандалорского железа, с кучей имплантов, включая обезболивающий и усиливающий, трудно даже просто дышать. А всегда полуобморочная Визас в своих тряпочках умудряется не только дышать, но еще и комментировать ситуацию!

Ордо ее примеру решил не следовать. Глупо тратить время и силы на описание очевидных вещей. Тем более, в их положении фруктов в давилке.

— Его... надо... отвлечь, — скрипнул зубами Сурик. А теперь они играют в «выскажи очевидное». Дикутла джетизе. И один джеттов джетии.

— Как? — отчаянно всхлипнула миралука, и напряглась в безуспешной попытке высвободиться из невидимой хватки бывшего хозяина. — Я... я не могу!

— Можешь, Визас, я знаю — можешь, — подбодрил ее Мирт. Тем особенным тоном, который Кандерус отлично успел выучить.

И замысел Сурика разгадал раньше наивной влюбленной миралуки. Даже не понимая механику воздействия и не чувствуя Силу, Ордо мог предсказать развитие событий с точностью до каждой пафосной фразы. — Он был твоим учителем долгие годы. Хозяином. Ваша Связь никуда не делась... просто ты научилась ее блокировать.

— Но как... это поможет? — миралука едва ли не плакала. Она явно хотела спасти своего нового учителя и любовника. И Ордо не сомневался — с радостью сделает это, отдав свою жизнь.

— Боль, Визас, — мягко напомнил Сурик. — Заставь его почувствовать твою боль!

— Я не могу! — выдохнула миралука, встав на ноги. — Он... слишком силен,

— Покажи ему то, что он никогда не сможет понять и принять. Заставь его пережить все вместе с тобой! — посоветовал хитрозадый джети.

— Что?

— Самопожертвование, Визас!

Ордо мог бы все это прекратить. Вряд ли дарджетии и джетиизе вообще заметили такую мелочь, как скромный Мандалор с десятком гранат на поясе, рядом с собой.

Он мог бы забросать ситха гранатами и, как минимум, отвлечь. И Визас не пришлось бы жертвовать собой ради Сурика. Но Кандерус всегда придерживался мнения, что когда один по собственному желанию лезет ранкору в пасть, а другой его туда подталкивает, то дураком будет тот, кто вмешается.

Поэтому на два трупа — Нихилуса и Визас — он смотрел с полным равнодушием. А вот на Сурика — нет. Понимал Изгнанника, но одобрить его поступки не мог. Сам Кандерус никогда не врал солдатам, посылая их на смерть. И никогда не ценил чужие жизни так... низко.

— Бедная Визас, — Мирт убрал за пазуху трофейную маску, и присел рядом с миралукой на корточки, поправляя сбившуюся повязку на глазах. — Она так старалась... но учитель оказался сильнее ее.

— Угу. Заряды готовы, ситх мертв. Можем валить с корабля.

— Иногда я думаю, есть ли в тебе хоть капля сочувствия к окружающим? — с разочарованным вздохом сообщил ему Мирт, поднимаясь на ноги.

И только криффова Сила знала, чего стоило Кандерусу сдержаться в этот раз.

***

— Полковник Тобин, вы меня слышите? — вежливо поинтересовался Мирт, связавшись с ондеронцем по комлинку. Для полноты образа ему не хватало только чашечки кафа — чакаар вел себя словно на приеме у адмирала. — Очень хорошо. Заряды установлены, Нихилус мертв. Мы отстыковались от «Опустошителя». Будьте готовы по моей команде активировать детонаторы.

Кандерус отвернулся к панели управления, задавая курс шаттла. Все. Скоро он избавится от общества скользкого джетии. 

— Начинаю обратный отсчет, полковник. Десять... — Сурик мягко улыбнулся, — Мандалор, как ты думаешь, наше сражение фиксируют голодроиды для исторических хроник? Девять.

— Вряд ли, — мрачно проворчал Кандерус, уговаривая себя, что теперь он вождь своего народа, а не простой наемник, и не может врезать Сурику в морду просто потому, что хочется. Даже если очень-очень хочется.

— Как жаль. Такой великолепный момент. Семь. Шесть. Пять... — он остановился, — а как думаешь, может еще не поздно связаться с адмиралом и...

— Поздно!

— Какой ты нервный. Хочешь, я попрошу Крейю проверить твое здоровье? Четыре. Полковник, для меня было честью знать вас. Три. Два. Прощайте, полковник Тобин.

Взрыва для шаттла прошел без последствий. Так, слегка тряхнуло и пару секунд пошумели помехи в электронике. Ничего серьезного. Мирт точно рассчитал безопасное расстояние.

— Не совсем Малахор V, — задумчиво протянул Изгнанник и вытянулся в кресле второго пилота, закинув руки за голову, — но любое завершенное дело приносит ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Не правда ли?

Кандерус неопределенно пожал плечами, направляя шаттл к ангарам станции. Вот теперь осталось действительно совсем немного. Спихнуть Сурика на руки Онаси и оставить этих проповедников наедине. Даже интересно, кто кого переболтает. Мирт Карта со своим извращенным чувством морали, или Онаси Сурика — рассказами о своей дохлой жене.

— Знаешь, Мандалор, а я ведь сомневался, что твои люди смогут все сделать правильно, — признался Мирт, когда шаттл приземлился в ангаре. — Все-таки прошло столько лет и твой народ превратился в наемников, пускай и высококлассных. Признаю, заставить их работать в команде — верх лидерских качеств.

— Сурик, — Кандерус все-таки не выдержал. — Иди на хрен. Ранкоровый. И быстро. У меня полно дел.

— Каких? — совсем по-детски обиделся Мирт, захлопав белесыми ресницами. И пропустив заданный курс мимо ушей. Впрочем — как всегда. — Сейчас по расписанию торжественная речь адмирала Онаси перед армией, торжественная речь адмирала перед жителями Телоса, моя торжественная речь перед жителями Телоса, торжественное...

Он не успел среагировать на выпущенный дротик. Джетии, они такие. Как котята малрааса. Замечают только сверкающие штуки, вроде бластерных выстрелов или светящихся палок других джетии. А подорвать их на мине или всадить дротик в шею — или, как сейчас — в бедро, куда как легче.

— Как же ты любишь болтать... — проворчал Кандерус, вынося похрапывающее тело Сурика из шаттла. — Не обижайся, парень, но я как-нибудь проживу без такого счастья.

***

— Кекс? — вернувшись в шаттл и упав в кресло, Кандерус почти физически ощутил, как с плеч свалилось нечто большое и очень тяжелое. Звездная Кузня, наверное. Позволив себе несколько мгновений насладиться волшебным чувством, Ордо связался с интендантом.

— Мандалор, — Кекс ответил с задержкой. Наверное, опять на кого-то орал. Ничего, у него еще будет много других поводов. — Начинаем?

— Приступай. — разрешил Ордо, проглядывая список лежащих на орбите Телоса кораблей. Практически весь флот под началом адмирала Онаси. Дикая мешанина новых кораблей, крепких середнячков и разваливающихся жестянок, так же как и их экипажи.

Сняв шлем и пристроив его на соседнем кресле — пустом кресле! наконец-то! — Кандерус устало и одновременно радостно улыбнулся. Конец дня обещал стать просто великолепным. Да что там... Недели. Месяца!

Кекс согласно угукнул и отключился. Ордо проигнорировал нарушение устава. Но запомнил. И переключился на просмотр сообщений второй и третьей степени важности, почти на двое суток оставленные без внимания.

И, наверное, надо будет потом поблагодарить Сурика и Онаси за любезно предоставленные коды доступа.

***

Мирт с каменной мордой лица ерзал на стуле, проклиная протокол и того чакаара, который поставил в штабе стол с прозрачной столешницей. Место, куда Мандалор с мстительной меткостью всадил ему дротик с двойной дозой транквилизатора, очень чесалось. И было слишком близко к сидению стула, чтобы сделать это под чужими взглядами.

Мерзкий, грубый и очень-очень предусмотрительный Мандалор. Впрочем, Сурик не особенно злился. Во-первых, подобное не пристало истинному джедаю, даже в такие темные для Ордена времена. Во-вторых, сам виноват. За годы войны должен был усвоить, что, несмотря на внешнюю простоту и варварские обычаи, мандалорцы до смерти умные и хитрые сволочи. До чужой смерти, обычно. Во-третьих, адмиралу Онаси сейчас намного хуже, чем Изгнаннику. А посочувствовать чужому горю, ничем при этом не жертвуя, Сурик всегда рад.

Бледный адмирал молча слушал своих адъютантов, которые заикающимися голосами зачитывали списки потерь после битвы за Телос. Потерь в бою оказалось не так уж и много — два звена истребителей, парочка штурмовиков, поврежденные двигатели одного из крейсеров... По меркам флота, немного неприятно, но отнюдь не смертельно. Основную работу сделали мандалорцы, уверенно и беспощадно смахнув флот ситхов с доски.

Вот только адъютанты озвучивали и никак не могли дойти до конца списка небоевых потерь — после того, как те самые мандалорцы взяли натурой оплату своих услуг.

— ... потери личного состава: семьдесят шесть единиц... — зачитал один из адъютантов, сменив охрипшего коллегу. Мирт подавил смешок и позволил себе потереться зудящим задом о стул, пока внимание всех присутствующих направлено на адмирала.

— Что? — тихо переспросил Онаси, кое-как подобрав челюсть

— С-семьдесят шесть? — несмело ответил парень.

— Семьдесят шесть — чего?!

— Единиц л-личного состава, сэр!

Мирт плюнул на образ невозмутимого всезнающего джедая, спрятал лицо в ладонях и сгорбился, стараясь сдержать совсем уж неприличный ржач. Кажется, во время Мандалорских Войн, Карту Онаси не довелось быть свидетелем мандалорского же абордажа республиканского судна. Как иначе он мог забыть об их замечательной привычке воровать не только хорошо и плохо лежащие вещи — но и самых симпатичных женщин, а также подающих надежды на принятие ресол'наре мужчин?


End file.
